EL MAL DÍA DE MITSURU
by MarBere123
Summary: Mitsuru tiene un mal día, aunque quizá no es tan malo como parece. IMPLICA MITSUKOKO AU.


**DARLING IN THE FRANXX NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **Okay. Yo solo no podía esperar para hacer un one-shot AU de esta pareja. Realmente me gusta muchísimo su shipping y no entiendo por qué hay tanta gente que lo odia. Quiero decir, Kokoro no hizo nada malo, ¡tomó la oportunidad para ser feliz! Fue egoísta, quizá, pero hay que aceptarlo. El corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere. Simplemente no le gustaba Futoshi.**

 **Realmente no quiero que nada les pase, pero conociendo mi malísima suerte con los shippings...**

 **¡Demos comienzo al one-shot!**

 **EL MAL DÍA DE MITSURU**

Mitsuru estaba gozando de la peor suerte ese día.

No por el clavo que se incrustó en la rueda de su bicicleta durante su camino a la escuela —ni siquiera lo vio.

Tampoco por que le haya ido mal en la prueba sorpresa de matemáticas —a él no se le complicaba esa materia.

Mucho menos por la broma pesada que los bullies de la clase le hicieron —originalmente no iba dirigida hacia él, pero de todas maneras no se disculparon.

Mitsuru estaba teniendo la peor suerte ese día cuando tuvo que tomar un camino alterno a su casa por unas reparaciones en la calle principal.

Encima de todo eso, como si simplemente tuviera que haber sucedido ese día, gotas comenzaron a caer solo para después transformarse en una torrencial lluvia que anunciaba la llegada del otoño.

Y, por si fuera poco, no llevaba ningún mágico paraguas.

Era así como había terminado bajo el techo exterior de una de las pocas tiendas que decidieron mantenerse abiertas. No había ingresado —porque sería raro y maleducado entrar cuando ya estaba empapado —, pero aun así ganas no le faltaron.

Agotado por el día, Mitsuru se apoyó en la columna que sostenía el techo. Algunas flores en macetas lo acompañaban en silencio. Orquídeas, margaritas, rosas, camelias y un montón de espécimenes más que no lograba reconocer.

En silencio se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba al dar una rápida mirada alrededor. Se trataba de una floristería a la que su madre solía llevarlo cuando era niño.

El mismo recuerdo de él con su madre le evocó otro en el que conversaba con una niña. Habían coincidido, quizá, un par de veces, pero no recordaba la esencia de sus conversaciones ni el rostro de la pequeña.

Se preguntaba qué habría sido de ella.

Bueno, en realidad no era de su incumbencia.

Un sonido agudo lo sobresaltó y de entre los bolsillos de su mochila, sacó su teléfono móvil. Una pequeña luz verde en la parte superior le indicaba que tenía un mensaje.

Mientras desbloqueaba el aparato para leerlo, escuchó unos rápidos pasos llegar casi a su lado; sin embargo no alzó la mirada hasta que la persona comenzó a hablar.

—¿Huele bien, verdad? —comentó.

—¿Huh?

Mitsuru desvió la mirada de su teléfono móvil hacia quien se había detenido a su lado. La reconoció.

Se trataba de Kokoro, una de sus compañeras de clase con la que no había tratado más de lo formalmente necesario.

Ella le sonrió. Algunos de sus cabellos mojados se pegaban al borde de su rostro.

—Las flores y la lluvia, me refiero —explicó señalando ambas referencias con el dedo índice —. Tienen olores particulares por separado, pero juntos toman uno completamente distinto y rural, no lo piensas así, ¿Mitsuru-kun?

—Huh... Sí, supongo —contestó inclinándose en dirección contraria a la chica. Mitsuru no era alguien que compartiese sus opiniones tan abiertamente a menos que realmente quisiera hacerlo.

No hablaba más de lo necesario y mayormente se abstenía de juntarse con el resto de su clase. Muy pocos lo comprendían y él no se esforzaba por dejarse comprender.

Por eso no esperaba que alguien como Kokoro, quien era delicada y refinada como una flor, según había oído, le hablara tan confiadamente.

—No nos hemos cruzado antes, ¿no? Nunca antes te había visto por aquí —volvió a iniciar ella.

Mitsuru guardó su celular en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

—Hoy tomé una ruta distinta —contestó —, aunque no es la primera vez que paso por aquí.

—Lo sé —Kokoro sonrió con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y él frunció el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza.

—¿Eh?

—Q-Quiero decir, no es que lo sepa exactamente, pero no vivo muy lejos, te he visto un-... Huh... Un par de veces venir a ver las flores...

Mitsuru la miró ligeramente entretenido por sus cambios de expresión.

—¿No que no me habías visto antes por aquí? —preguntó repitiendo el mismo comentario que ella había hecho.

Si Kokoro había estado un poco avergonzada, ahora lo estaba mucho más cuando casi dio un brinco al darse cuenta de la contradicción en sus palabras.

—¡B-Bueno... es que yo-...!

Mitsuru sonrió por primera vez en... No recordaba cuánto tiempo.

—Eres una persona extraña —le dijo, aunque no para ofenderla, sino más bien como un cumplido.

Ella lo miró anonadada antes de sonreír. No parecía que la lluvia fuera a detenerse pronto, pero el rítmico golpeteo de las gotas ayudaban con la atmósfera agradable e inusual que se había formado a su alrededor.

Mitsuru, entonces, llevó su atención a uno de los ramos de flores que descansaban en silencio.

Kokoro hizo otro tanto acercándose directamente al ramo y tomando una de las margaritas entre sus manos.

—Mitsuru-kun, ¿sabías que las margaritas están asociadas con la inocencia de los niños? —comentó.

Él asintió sintiendo que ya lo había oído alguna vez antes.

—... Es por eso que la gente regala margaritas a las madres que recién han dado a luz... ¿No? —dijo él a su vez.

No escuchó una respuesta, por lo que alzó la mirada solo para ver a Kokoro sonriendo amablemente hacia las flores.

Era... Una linda sonrisa.

Y entonces, sin notarlo, la lluvia cesó.

El mismo sonido agudo llegó a oídos de Mitsuru, por lo que volvió a buscar su celular solo para comprender que alguien lo estaba esperando en casa.

Suspiró.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo.

Kokoro asintió expresando un bajo «igual yo» y él comenzó a caminar antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

—Mitsuru-kun, ¿recuerdas cuál es el significado de las orquídeas blancas? —preguntó.

Él detuvo sus pasos repentinamente al oír lo dicho por la chica y su mente evocó inconscientemente el recuerdo de la niña de la floristería hablándole por primera vez.

 _«¿Sabías que las orquídeas blancas significan la pureza del amor?»_

Una campanilla lo sacó de sus recuerdos y él volvió a la realidad solo para regresar la mirada hacia donde antes había estado parada Kokoro.

No estaba ella, así como tampoco habían orquídeas blancas en el mostrador.

— _¡Kokoro, ¿en dónde estuviste? ¡Estás toda empapada!_ —oyó una voz proveniente de la floristería.

— _¡Lo siento, Nana-nee! ¡Me baño y ayudo con la limpieza!_

Mitsuru sonrió y exhaló con los ojos cerrados regresando a su camino. Ahora recordaba qué había sucedido con la niña.

Lo había acompañado bajo la primera lluvia de otoño aun cuando podía entrar tranquilamente a su hogar.

Quizá ambos se habían estado observando a la distancia desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Quizá no había tenido tanta mala suerte ese día.


End file.
